Children of Heaven
by Niknakz93
Summary: Spin-Off- What would happen if my Lyra met Arlena4815162342's Lynn? heres my version, keep an eyes out for her's! Reviews loved! Not finished yet


**Kind of like a little spin off :) me and Arlena4815162342 have both written (Or still writing in my case) the kiddies of Lucifer and Gabriel. So last night, we had a chat, and we decided to do little fics of what would happen if they met. It's not finished yet, not sure how long I'm going to do it either, but got a couple of things planned for them. Let me know what you think! :) Hope you like it Arlena, and I hope I've not screwed Lynn up! X Nic**

It was on a bus that Lyra met Lynn for the first time. Fate meant that they hadn't just poofed to their destinations, but act as proper humans for once. Lyra sat at the back, staring out the window at the passing cars with a sense of boredom about her. Lynn got on a few stops after her. She saw Lyra at the back, staring out with a blank expressionless face, and the only seat free was next to her. She sat down next to her as the bus started moving again. They looked at each other at the same time- and felt it.

On the surface, they both looked normal. A sixteen year old and a fifteen. But underneath, they could both sense it- the raw power that resided in the other.

Lyra's eyes widened, so did Lynn's.

'I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why can't you freaks stay of the buses?' Lyra said coolly to Lynn, not caring what she thought. Lynn scowled. 'You can talk!' Lyra tilted her head and surveyed the girl through chocolate brown eyes- she didn't seem like a demon, but-? 'What are you?' she asked with a frown. Lynn looked startled. 'I'm not telling a freaking demon that!' Lyra laughed. 'I'm not a demon! That's an insult!' Lynn's face froze. 'Then what are you?' Lyra laughed again. 'You first sweetie.'

Lynn stared at her- she had a vague feeling she'd met this girl before, or at least someone like her.

'This is going to sound ridiculous, but do you know a Gabriel?' she asked, watching the girl's expression closely. Lyra looked startled. 'Wha-? How the hell could you know about that-?' Lynn's insides lurched. 'You-? You knew him?' she asked hesitantly. Lyra pressed the bell. 'I suggest we take this conversation of the bus before I blow it and you up.' She growled, getting up. Lynn didn't move for a start, and then followed her.

They stopped in the nearest park, Lyra sat down on a swing, so did Lynn. 'I suggest you start talking now.' Lyra warned her, her temper fraying. Lynn frowned. 'You did know Gabriel?' Lyra growled. 'Why do you keep referring to him in the past tense?' Lynn frowned. 'Didn't you know he died?' Lyra gasped and fell of the swing, staring up at Lynn. 'You're lying...' she said, but her eyes were full of fear. Lynn shook her head and said sadly. 'No- I saw it happen.' There were tears in Lyra's eyes as she pulled herself back onto the swing. 'How did it happen?' she asked quietly, eyes not moving from her feet. Lynn frowned- this girl couldn't be a demon, she was too... human? But, that sense of power that emanated from her... she wasn't exactly human either.

'Who are you?' Lynn asked again, ignoring the last question. Lyra looked at her. 'I'm not telling you that.' She growled. 'And if I find out your lying about my dad, I'll-!' she suddenly gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Lynn nearly choked. 'Gab-? Gabriel was your dad-?' she said in shock. Lyra nearly swelled up in anger. 'Whats it to you!' she stood up and made a move as to leave. 'Because I'm Lucifer's!'

Lyra froze. 'You what-?' she turned to her, eyes wide in shock. 'That's impossible.' She added, not believing it for one second. Lynn sighed. 'Hate to be the one to say this, but my dad killed your dad.' Lyra's eyes turned deadly as she turned to her. 'Oh really? So what are you then? His little soldier?' Lynn shook her head, backing away. _She's my cousin!_ She realized with a jolt. Then there was another fact niggling her. _She can do the same things as me... maybe more. _Lynn decided there and then she didn't exactly want to get into a fight with this girl.

'Listen-'she tried to explain as Lyra advanced on her. 'I never loved my dad! He was just evil!' Lyra smirked. 'Sure (!)' Lynn growled now, her temper going too. 'For freaks sake! I renounced him- I never wanted anything to do with im! He destroyed my family damnit!' Lyra stopped and frowned- she could sense she was telling the truth. 'But-? You're the daughter of the Devil... what else could you be?' Lynn sighed; she could tell the argument was winding down. 'I'm not like him. I've never been.' Lyra sighed too, sitting back down. 'So Lucifer killed him?' she said quietly, sorrow back in her voice. Lynn didn't want to reply, but she knew she had to. 'Yes. Lucifer stabbed him.' Lyra groaned and closed her eyes. 'How the hell could someone do that to their own brother?' Lynn shrugged sadly. 'Gabe stood up for humanity.' Lyra looked up. 'He did?' she asked, a smiled on her face. Lynn laughed. 'If I remember correctly- he called Lucy some pretty good stuff before he did too.' Lyra laughed. 'Dies laughing- that's so him.' They both laughed, lightening the situation. 'Im Lynn, by the way.' Lynn said. Lyra nodded. 'I'm Lyra.'


End file.
